forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fw190a8/Archive/2008-01-05
The Weird Snake with 6 Arms & Reissue Book Covers The Weird Snake With 6 Arms Hi! I was looking at the new covers of the forthcoming Drizzt reissues. There is a picture of some kind of snake that has six arms plus a head! It's on the Passage to Dawn book cover, and I was wondering, just for D&D reference exactly what it is. DrizztTheSlayer 23:41, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :That, I believe, is a Marilith. Reissue Book Covers The Drizzt books are all being reissued, and you have the covers for all of them up to The Silent Blade, I believe. I was wondering if you knew what the new cover was for The Spine of the World (novel) and DrizztTheSlayer 23:41, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Adding more options to templates I would like to add a "hiddenstructure" option to the person template. For the entry on Adalon, the class option is not necessary, and this would also be true for many other peripheral characters. However, when I added the "hiddenstructure" option, it would not work with the class table template. In other words, when the class option was made conditionally hidden, it would always hide a class table. I'm not experienced enough with wikicode parsing to make the changes myself. Would you please make the change? On a related note, I also want the option of adding a 2nd edition rules reference to the class level. If you take a look at the Shradin Mulophor infobox you can see where my 2nd edition reference doesn't look right. I'm not sure how to fix the extra vertical space. Do you have any ideas? Thanks so much for the help. --Ebakunin 03:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Nice Touch I just wanted to say I really like the pipes/coins/mugs icons you made, they're terribly clever. A very nice touch! Johnnyriot999 06:34, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Citation template question Hi. I once saw you comment you'd corrected a citation template, so I'm asking you this for want of any better clue as to whom I should ask. I assume that technically, games used as sources should be citeable as well. I'd like to create the templates for doing that too. But I'm not sure how the syntax of the citation goes - for example, who's the author of a game? Do they even have anything corresponding to ISBN numbers? So if you'd have an idea of what information such citations should include, I'd appreciate if you could tell me. Another thing is that I wonder if it should be somehow mentioned if the game data has been accessed with another application. Some things (like character attributes) are not visible within the game itself, at least without the creative use of cheat codes, but I can access the data with Infinity Explorer. Ville V. Kokko 12:03, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Diety articles Didn't know that wasn't allowed. Will attempt to rewrite tomorrow, maybe if I find some time tonight still. -- Sneltrekker 21:18, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Ok, I just rewrote what I did on Haela, will you let me know whether this is enough or not? If it's fine like this I'll rewrite the rest of the deity articles I duplicated in the same way. Otherwise I'll make a second attempt if you give me more pointers as to how exactly to make sure it isn't too close to the copyrights anymore. -- Sneltrekker 22:06, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Will get the other deities I did fixed ASAP, and then continue writing more, immediately in my own words this time. ;) -- Sneltrekker 22:16, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Quick update before going to bed. Rewrote Ubtao Ghaunadaur and Kiaransalee. Three more to go. Deeply sorry if I caused any trouble for the Wiki -- Sneltrekker 04:07, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Thank You I just want to say thanks for supporting and sticking to all the recent categorization and formatting changes I've tried to help put foward. I really think it will help with the accessibility of the wiki and I really appreciate the effort. Thanks and cheers! Johnnyriot999 Thank you for your comment about my spot on a major inaccuracy. Dubtiger April 27, 2007, 10:29pm EST Clickable Maps Hey Focke, would it be possible to add something like thishttp://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ImageMap to our wiki, would be awesome for maps like Image:Faerun political.jpg. Cheers, Zerak talk 22:15, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Great work - maybe I should have mentioned that I had already drawn all the polygons for the map myself.. Anyway, I was thinking it'd be a great thing to have in the Geography portal, and on the Faerûn page. Zerak talk 15:03, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Referencing Sites I found this site that links to what appears to a be a sourcebook called A Grand History of the Forogtten Realms. From what I've gathered (here, near the bottom and here) it seems to be an independently created, previous edition of the source book that will be released later this year. Regarding this site, I was wondering your take on whatever rules there are about referencing non-GNU licensed/non-WotC web content. The was not much well...help, in this case. Johnnyriot999 22:58, 24 April 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. Thanks for clearing that up. Johnnyriot999 23:05, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Disable Ads Is there a way to disable the ads on the right side of the page? They're starting to distract me. DrizztTheSlayer 00:00, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Not as long as we're hosted by Wikia, the good people gota earn a living. Zerak talk 15:09, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Question Would you say the images within the 2nd edition sourcebooks that are free from the WOTC site are available for uploading, and if so would they require the current template? Johnnyriot999 08:03, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :First of all, I know I ask you alot of questions but I really think has improved the quality of my articles since I've started editing here. Anyways, I was wondering if you think it's redundant to add both a "notes" and "references" sub-sections when citing an article (ex:Vesvur Alder‎)? I've tried to add both to articles that needed one or the other, but am wondering now if that was a bit unecessary. In the future, which method would be preferred do you believe? Cheers. Johnnyriot999 04:38, 30 June 2007 (UTC) ::Got it crystal clear. Thanks. Johnnyriot999 04:52, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Cormyr I see someone recently read the novel! A very good read! I loved the historic references! Wenin 22:18, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :No, the novel isn't a great example of good writing, but I loved it all the same. I agree, it does read like a sourcebook turned into a novel, but then I love Realms Sourcebooks! =) As for the writing style, I have heard that Greenwood isn't a great novel writer. Wenin 22:55, 19 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Good stuff! Thanks, I'm a bit of a nut when it comes to organization and stuff. So I really enjoy putting everything in it's correct place. Johnnyriot999 08:29, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Article scope and size (re) You mentioned that one of the reasons for pages on everything is comprehensive categorization of terms. The ability to categorize redirects takes a little bit out of that argument, however. :) Example from before Johnny forked it. Gunslinger47 01:38, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Realm vs. Location changes Is this Realm to Location change a site wide change, where "realm" is being phased out, or is there a specific difference between the two? --Fizzygoo 22:23, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Official Realms Wiki? I don't know if you noticed, but I heard on Candlekeep that there was talk about a possible official Forgotten Realms Wiki!Wenin 16:00, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Wenin, but it doesn't seem to be confirmed just yet, right? I don't know about everyone else but I would gladly hand over the wiki to Wizards so that they can endorse it. Fw190a8 22:29, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :: Nothing official, just that they are "considering" it. I think it's a no brainer really. As to how they'd go about doing it, I don't know. Has a Wiki ever been done by a company?Wenin 16:00, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, there are lots of examples. There is an official wiki for the Oblivion computer game, for example. Judging by what's coming out of GenCon, the shift between 3.5 and 4th edition will be the shift towards digital. An official wiki is only one of many possible ways to (finally) bring the Realms into the digital age so I'm quite excited about the possibility. Fw190a8 16:05, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::::That'd be awesome, I play Guild Wars, and it has a very succesful non-official wiki. After seeing the sucess of the wiki, Guild Wars creators, ArenaNet created their own official wiki. (The non-official is licensed under a no-profit license, which meant ArenaNet could not incorporate it into their products, so they felt they had to start their own). ::::Now we just need a Forgotten Realms: The MMO :p, instead of NWN 2, which dissappointed so.. (Hey, I can wish..) Zerak talk 17:56, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Svirfneblin Thanks for the major language overhaul on the Deep Gnome article. (Yes, me bad...) Question about title There is an article on Hlondeth, the citystate. I expanded that article a bit. But I want to make another article on the capital of Hlondeth, inconveniently also named Hlondeth. How do I make an article on Hlondeth, the capital without adding confusion? RE: Good Job Well thanks, FW. Before adding articles to the FR Wiki, I have never worked with a wiki. So that's why most of the time I forget to add the cite book template or a category template. So anyway thanks for doing the clean-up after me. ;-) RE: Tips I already thought today about using the singular instead of the plural, since all topics refer to the singular noun. I try to solve it in the following way: orcs instead of orcs Thanks for your advice nonetheless, it's welcomed. The material from the CS is indeed always formulated in a subjective way with adjectives such as in 'a magnificient glittering orb which is a true beauty to perceive'. I will try to reformulate them in a more encyclopedian manner. Keep up the good advice! :-)--Caelis Moonflower 18:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Can you take a look at Zstulkk Ssarmn. Is this the kind of encyclopedian phrasing one would expect in the Wikia, or could you advice me how to make it more objectively phrased? --Caelis Moonflower 18:36, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Show/Hide Templates Hey Focke! I was wondering if you could copy a feature from Wikipedia to our Spoiler template, see Wikipedia:Template:Navbox. I think it'd be a nice way to deal with people inadvertently reading spoilers. That is if it even works outside WP! :) Thanks in advance. Zerak talk 07:12, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Hey Focke, have been looking at this issue. try taking a look at Wikipedia:NavFrame, apparently you have to edit the MediaWiki:Common.js page, but my understanding of java script is lacking, to say the least :/ Zerak talk 15:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi FW! Thanks for the time and energy for marking the articles for deletion. In the meantime i copied them, so I can make a start at summarizing them offline. Can you delete the bunch that is now marked for deletion? The sooner the better, so I can repost them in a more correct way. Thans in advance.--Caelis Moonflower 06:08, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :Now, THAT was lightning fast. I'll take it you were accidently in the neighbourhood? Anyway, sorry to have caused all the extra efforts in maintaining the Wikia. I'll redo the monster articles soon I hope.--Caelis Moonflower 06:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Opinion wanted Hi FW, since you spotted the monster articles posted by me as breaching the copyright policies, I would like your opinion of my rewrite of one of the articles. I posted Pteranadon as a try-out for you to scan through. Am I walking the safe line now between summarizing a source and copying a source literally? Hey mate Good to see you around again :) Zerak talk 10:30, 2 December 2007 (UTC)